Fall in Love (Thevideotour1's version)
Fall in Love is the 34th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on April 20, 1995. Summary Danica convinces Mary that Jerry has a crush on him. Plot Cast *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Bastian (Michael Minden) *Chip (Miles Feulner) *Danica (Angela Stuhr) *George (Adam Springfield) *Graham (Spencer Vrooman) *Hedley (Jamal Mixon) *Izzy (Christie Abbott) *Jeanette (Alexandra Picatto) *Jerry (Kyle Stanley) *Jordan (Brendon Clark) *Juliette (Ashley Cairns) *Kestrel (Jacqueline Schmidt) *Marty (Luke Edwards) *Russell (Billy L. Sullivan) *Will (Jordan Wall) *Mr. Ray (Daniel Stern) Trivia *This episode will be later adapted to the Arthur episode "Arthur and the Square Dance". *Mary, Rachel and Jeanette wear a different colored version of the cowgirl costume that Sarah Tendoji wears in the Gunslinger Stratos series. *In the promenade dance at the school gym, Mr. Ray wears cowboy clothes. Also, each child has a partner to dance with. **Mary and Jerry **Rachel and Graham **Ellen and George **Diane and Will **Jeanette and Hedley **Izzy and Jordan **Danica and Chip **Juliette and Marty **Kestrel and Russell Quotes Quote 1: *(after the Tiger Troops theme song, we see a view of the middle school on a rainy day. Fiddle music is playing during the promenade dance) *Mr. Ray: Swing your partner round and round. *(cuts to the children doing a square dance) *Mr. Ray: That's it. Keep swinging. Do si do. *(Jeanette is struggling with Hedley as her partner as he is swinging her too fast) *Jeanette: Hedley, not so fast! *Mr. Ray: Side couples up to the middle. Hive five! *(the children high five each other) *(Hedley continues swinging Jeanette too fast) *Mr. Ray: And now scoot back! *(Hedley throws Jeanette) *Jeanette: (shrieks) AAAAAH!! *Mary: Hey, watch it! *Jeanette: It's not my fault, goddammit! Hedley threw me! *Mr. Ray: You, too. Front and back and up to the middle. *(the children high five each other and then scoot back) *Jeanette: What the fuck you waiting for??! *Hedley: Huh! Hmph! *Jeanette: Oh, shit! *(Hedley high fives Jeanette too hard and pushes her backwards causing all the children to fall over like domino pieces) *Mary: Hey! *Jerry: Guh! *Rachel: Whoa! *Graham: WE'RE FALLING OVER!! *Ellen: Whoa! *George: Whoa! *Diane: Yikes! *Will: (screams) AAH!! *Izzy: Oh, damn! *Jordan: Unh! *Danica: (screams) AAH!! *Chip: (screams) AAH!! *Juliette: WHOOOOOOAH!! *Marty: Ooh! *Kestrel: WHOOAH!! *Russell: Hey! *(Mr. Ray snatches the radio out the air before it hits the floor) *(children are groaning) *Hedley: Sorry. *Kestrel: Now look what you did! Quote 2: * Mr. Ray: Okay, cowboys and cowgirls. Let's see how much you remember from last week's hoedown. (turns radio on and fiddle music starts playing) Bow to your corner. * (the children bow to their corners) * Mr. Ray: And bow to your partner. * (the children bow to their partners. Suddenly, Hedley bows to Mary too low causing them to have a head-to-head collision) * Mary: Ow! Hedley! * Hedley: Sorry. * Mr. Ray: Now everybody, promenade. * (the children are promenading, but Jeanette and Jerry are about to fall behind) * Jeanette: Goddammit, Jerry. We're falling behind. Pay attention. (she makes Jerry to switch partners with Mary) * Mr. Ray: Now thread the needle. * (each two of the children form a bridge, but Mary will not let go of Jerry) * Mary: Don't try to dance with me, Jerry! * (the other children go under a bridge that Mary and Jerry formed) * Jerry: Me trying to dance with you?! You're trying to dance with me! * Mary: Jerry, do I hafta spell it out for you?! * Jerry: Don't fucking make me say it, you arrogant slut. * Mary and Jerry: I'm not in love with you!! * Jerry: You mean you don't have a crush on me? * Mary: No fucking way! (stammering) A-And y-y-you don't wanna kiss me? * Jerry: Are you crazy?! I'd rather have head lice! * (suddenly, the music stops. The other children are laughing) * Mary and Jerry: EWW!!! (they let go of each other) * Mr. Ray: Okay, everybody. Grab your partners. (turns the radio back on and fiddle music resumes playing) * (the children are promenading) Transcript